


i miss you, adora

by Anonymous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Other, Ouch, catradora, im so sorry, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Catra finally gets to admit her feelings for Adora... to Adora...but the thing is...that's not Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	i miss you, adora

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this, enjoy.

Catra stood, sighing to herself as her thoughts went their own way. She hated thinking. _Hated _it. Her mind always seemed to go back to a bad moment.

She breathed in once again before she heard a voice from behind her, "Hey, Catra."

Catra's breath hitched immediately. _No_. Nononono. This couldn't be happening. This was all in her head, right? She's asleep. She had to be. As she turned around, she realised that this really _wasn't _a dream. No. _Why is she here? _

"What do _you _want?" Catra crossed her arms. 

"No need to get hostile. I just have some important information to tell you," Adora said.

"Fuck your important information. Leave me alone," Catra started turning around again, but Adora grabbed her shoulder.

"Listen. I was thinking about how things used to be, and I realised I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I had to tell you," Adora leaned in closer to Catra's ear, "_I love you_."

Catra's breathing stopped. This was something she wanted. Something she _really _wanted. And it wasn't a dream. That was Adora, standing in front of her. A moment she dreamed of. Catra wanted to cheer, but had certain doubts. 

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Catra asked.

"I can show you."

"Then show me."

Adora's hand grabbed hold of Catra's chin and pulled her in closer. Catra blushed before quickly kissing back. She doubted Adora would go as far as a kiss if this was all a lie. Right? Yeah. Catra knew Adora better than anyone.

Adora eventually pulled away (unfortunately, in Catra's mind), and smiled at Catra.

"Do you love me too?"

"No shit!" Catra kissed Adora again, quickly.

Adora's smile got brighter. "That was all I needed to hear, _kitten_."

No. Nonononono. SHIT! 

That wasn't Adora. 

Shit.

Catra stared as the 'Adora' in front of her turned into Double Trouble, gave a very smug look at Catra, and left the room.


End file.
